


Podfic of margot_tenenbaum's 'lélio and ophelia'

by Poodleofhell (MephistosPoodle), sweetdreamsgreenbeans



Category: Interview With the Vampire (1994), Vampire Chronicles - Anne Rice
Genre: M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-19
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-15 23:59:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7244074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MephistosPoodle/pseuds/Poodleofhell, https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetdreamsgreenbeans/pseuds/sweetdreamsgreenbeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Find me, Lestat is saying in a thousand different ways, find me find me find me.</p><p>(original summary)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of margot_tenenbaum's 'lélio and ophelia'

**Author's Note:**

  * For [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [lélio & ophelia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767763) by [firstaudrina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstaudrina/pseuds/firstaudrina). 



> Thank you again to the lovely margot_tenenbaum, for allowing us to podfic your work. It was a lot of fun to do, I really hope you will enjoy it.

Author: sherlaufeyson  
Reader: The Maiden(sperekmormordrarry007) and poodleofhell

Download and listen on MediaFire:  
http://www.mediafire.com/download/91rau525qw985jq/louis_-_19.06.16_17.23.mp3

**Author's Note:**

> The music in the ending is 'Melancholia: Prologue (from 'Tristan und Isolde': Prelude) and obviously we do not own it or make money with it in any way.


End file.
